


Baby Boy

by Jennyrosity



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Face-Fucking, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Secret Relationship, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennyrosity/pseuds/Jennyrosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know...sorry. I just feel everyone should love Tony, and I adore Nick Fury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Boy

..."so if you're in agreement we'll head out now."

"Cheese. You don't report to me anymore. You are the Director, you don't need my authorisation."

Coulson grinned at his former boss. "Old habits die hard. Sir."

"Get the hell out of my office Phil."

As soon as the door closed, Fury pulled back his chair and glared down at the disheveled head in his lap: "Fucking tease."

Tony grinned up at him, dark eyes full of mischief as he licked a stripe up Fury's hard cock. "Who, m....mffff!"

He didn't get a chance to speak further as a huge hand grabbed him by the hair and hauled him out, pulling him up to his knees, while the other grasped his jaw and forced it open. 

"Gonna teach you a lesson baby boy" Fury growled, before ramming himself down Tony's throat in one hard thrust. Tony opened his throat and just took him, swallowed him down whole, though not without a struggle, as the tears streaming from his eyes and the flutters around Fury's cock testified. 

"That's it baby boy, take it. Take it all for me."

While the hand he had in Tony's hair held him firmly, the other was gentle, tracing soft lines across his cheek, soothing him even as he slammed in and out, fucking his face mercilessly. Tony never took his eyes off him, and it was the adoration in them, as much as the wet heat around him, that tipped him over the edge. 

"Fuck, yes, baby boy. Just like that. Love it. Love you, baby boy. So fucking much." Tony gasped around him as he came, pulling back slightly to make sure his baby boy could taste him, and Nick grinned; years of experience having told him what that sound meant. 

"You just come in your pants, baby boy? Come all over yourself and made yourself all messy, without my even having to touch you?"

Tony nodded, reddening slightly, eyes still locked on Nick as if he held the answers to everything. 

"Well that's ok baby boy. You know how much I love to mess you up. Come here, baby."

Gathering Tony into his arms, Nick sat back in his chair, arranging himself so his precious boy could snuggle up in his lap and nuzzle into him. 

"Love you too, Nick."

"I know baby boy. I know."


End file.
